watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Hina Nemoto
is a classmate of Tomoko since her first year in high school. She is often seen in the background talking with Okada and Kiyota, but her name is revealed only at the start of Tomoko's second year of high school. As of Chapter 139, she is eighteen years old. Overview Hina first met Tomoko during their entrance exam; however, Tomoko quickly forgot about her. She is Tomoko's high school classmate who wants to become a voice actress. While appearing friendly and vivacious, she often tries to keep herself above others while inwardly accusing them, including Tomoko, over "looking down" on her. The Volume 15 Special Edition reveals how she lost her middle school friends then vowed to put on an act in high school. She confesses to Tomoko that she wants to live a "slice-of-life anime lifestyle." While around Tomoko she tries to appear more knowledgeable about subjects like eroge and sex, she has less experience than Tomoko, and she usually ends up with feeling Tomoko has slighted her. Unlike Tomoko, she receives an average to below-average score on the class exam that includes sexual health. Personality Outwardly sociable, friendly and cheerful, she is usually seen talking and laughing with Okada, Kiyota, and Suzuki in class and hanging out with them after school. She inwardly worries how others see her and whether or not they feel they are better than her. She will subtly denigrate others and becomes upset if she feels they have exceeded her. This explains her desire to have Tomoko as a friend on the one hand while periodically digging at her to imagining that Tomoko is in competition with her on the other. She befriends Tomoko at the start of the second year, mainly due to Tomoko's love of anime. Hina seems very friendly to Tomoko, allowing Tomoko to use her chapstick once, though she also seems very competitive. She largely hides her anime interest from Okada and her other friends. When Tomoko discovers that Hina wishes to become a voice actress, Hina rather curtly orders her not to reveal that and not to discuss anime with her when her other friends are around. In Chapter 122 Hina decides to confess her aspirations, and in Chapter 144 she reveals that she took voice lessons during the Golden Week break. Appearance In the anime Hina is shorter than Okada has a slender frame, shoulder-length long brown hair tied into twintails, and blue-green eyes, while in most of the manga she is much taller and her hair has no color. In a flash back to her high school exam in Chapter 110, where Tomoko introduces herself to her, she has black hair which reveals that she dyes her hair. The cover for Volume 11 depicts her hair as a light reddish-brown, while a color depiction in Chapter 132 of a scene from a previous chapter and official artwork produced in anticipation of the release of Volume 15 shows her hair has a lighter almost pink color. She wears the girls' uniform only with a pink sweater vest. ''Anime'' *Season 1: Episodes 1, 2, 4, 5, 6 ''Manga'' *Volume 2: Chapters 12 *Volume 3: Chapters 19, 20, 21, 23 *Volume 4: Chapters 32.5 *Volume 5: Chapters 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 *Volume 6: Chapters 49, 51, 53, 54 *Volume 7: Chapters 56, 57, 66 *Volume 8: Chapters 67, 68, 69, 71, 72, 76 *Volume 9: Chapters 82, 84, 86, 87, 88, 88.1, Omake *Volume 10: Chapters 90, 95, 97 *Volume 11: Chapters 106, 107 *Volume 12: Chapters 110, 111, 115, 115.5, 117, 118, 119, 120, 122, Omake *Volume 13: Chapters 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 130.5, 131, 132, 133 *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 137, 138, 139, 140, 141 *Volume 15: Chapters 143, 144, Special Edition, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150, ''Omake'' *Volume 16: Chapters 151, 152, 153, 154, 155, 156, 157, 158, 159, Omake *TBA: Chapters 160, 161, 162, 163, 164, 165, 166, 167, 171, 173 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Hina and Tomoko have been in the same class since first year. At the start of the second year, she surprises Tomoko by remembering her from first year. She then tells the other students about Tomoko, building up her initiative to give a good introduction. Ever since then, they have been interacting more, and Tomoko is able to talk to Hina sometimes, which is actually a great deal seeing how she almost talked to nobody at all during her first year. In Tomoko's reminiscence in Chapter 110, Tomoko introduces herself to her at the end of their entrance exam. Tomoko teaches her a "fist bump" and tells Hina to remember her name, but when Hina starts to tell Tomoko her name, Tomoko has already turned to another student. Hina can only say the two syllables, "Ne-Mo." Tomoko clearly does not remember she met Hina. In more recent chapters there is some tension between Hina and Tomoko, with Hina trying to prove that she is better, while Tomoko responds by becoming more aggressive herself. In Chapter 130.5, she declares to Yuri that she and Tomoko are friends. Chapter 139 clarifies the issue: Hina believes that Tomoko "messes" with her, and she comes to the conclusion that Tomoko has been doing this ever since the entrance exam. This explains how she must have interpreted Tomoko turning away from her while she was still saying her name. She inwardly vows not to let Tomoko look down on her and, if they attend the same college, she will be the one to "mess" with Tomoko. Despite her imagined apparent competition with Tomoko, as well as with Yuri as noted below, when she notices that Yuri is upset with Tomoko in Chapter 144, she informs Tomoko and makes her run after Yuri to reconcile. After trying to win another imaginary conflict during the Tanabata, she does thank Tomoko for giving her courage to express her dream to become a voice actress. She reminds Tomoko of her wish to become a writer of light novels and insists that Tomoko write a wish that she will write a novel that Hina will voice in its anime adaption. Akane Okada Hina often appears in a group that includes Kiyota and often Suzuki. During their trip to "Mouseland" which begins in Chapter 125, they clearly have had a falling out. Kiyota openly wonders if the two can be together without an argument. By Chapter 129, after a comic discussion on anime, and particularly eroge, with Tomoko, Okada reveals that she felt hurt that Hina did not confide in her that she wanted to be a voice actress. They reconcile, though, for her part, Hina is glad that Okada does not appear to know about hentai. Yuri Tamura The two do not have a very good relationship with both appearing jealous of the other having a relationship with Tomoko. The two spend the most time together during the field trip to the amusement park in Chapters 125-130.5. When the two are alone in Chapter 130.5, Hina frankly asks if Yuri hates her, and Yuri responds that she does not, but she does not exactly like her either. Her dislike of Hina becomes clearer in Chapters 132-133 when she becomes upset that Tomoko agrees to have lunch with Hina then refuses to join them. She ends up sitting behind Hina. When Hina remarks that she did not know Tomoko has a younger brother, Yuri interrupts her to feign surprise. She then continues to interrupt Hina to demonstrate how much more she knows about Tomoko than her. Despite this apparent rivalry, when she notices that Yuri is upset with Tomoko in Chapter 144 she makes Tomoko run after Yuri to attempt to reconcile. Nevertheless, her belief that a rivalry persists remains. She continues to tease Yuri about her imagined status with regards to Tomoko. This allows Yuri to smugly gain a "win" by informing her that she spent a fun day with Tomoko. Yoshinori Kiyota and Suzuki Along with Okada, Kiyota is a friend with Hina, and the three are usually seen talking to each other during class. Suzuki often joins them. They also go karaoke a lot. Memorable quotes *"I'm so glad you remembered me, my presence is usually forgotten." *"Ā-chan's reaction was pretty interesting back there. If she's that freaked out over eroge . . . I can't imagine what kind of face she'd make if she found out about . . . hentai." Trivia *Hina's last name, Nemoto, is similar to the name of the Gundam model MSA-003 Nemo. The manga makes fun of this, since the MSA-003 Nemo is very easily forgotten, like what Hina thinks about her presence, despite being sociable and having many friends. *In Chapter 97 she prefers peaceful slice of life over violent anime. **Nevertheless, Chapter 144 reveals she did enjoy playing an eroge game which Tomoko calls her on. *Her secret aspiration is to become a voice actress which she eventually reveals to her classmates in Chapter 122. **According to Chapter 90, Hina wants to go to a liberal arts college with a major in theatre. **According to Chapter 129, Hina admits, inwardly, she would voice eroge if asked. Though as revealed in Chapter 139 she really does not know eroge. ''She purchases a game when she thinks Tomoko has embarrassed her. Chapter 144 reveals she enjoyed playing the game. Tomoko questions why she would potentially refuse to voice violent ''anime and games yet enjoy eroge to Hina's irritation. Image Gallery Hina_Color_V11.png|Hina depicted on the cover of Volume 11. Hina Color c132.png|Hina depicted in color in Chapter 132. Tomoko_eat.png|Tomoko having a daydream about her classmates. Tomoko_classmate.png|Nemoto chatting with Okada and Kiyota. Episode_11a.png|Nemoto and Okada making preparations for the festival Hina.jpg|Tomoko meets Hina at end of high school entrance exam. Nemoto.png Chapter_72_hina_pajamas.png|Her pajamas for the school field trip. Akane & Hina.png|Nemo and Okada in Kyoto Nemoto Eyes.png|Hina's Eyes as depicted in the possible Volume 13 cover. Hina Finally Sees Eroge c139.png|Hina discovers what eroge actually is. Hina Eroge c144.png|Then she enjoys some eroge . . . for research purposes of course! Hina V14.png|Color Hina from Volume 14 cover. Hina with Hair Down c150.png|Hina with her hair down Hina V15 Official Artwork.png|'"Pretty in Pink!"' from the official artwork prepared for the release of Volume 15. Hina Art-1.jpg|Drawn by the Artist as part of the release of Volume 15 Hina Art-2.jpg|Drawn by the Artist as part of the release of Volume 15 Navigation Category:Class 2-4 Category:Class 1-10 Category:Class 3-5 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Major characters